A typical vehicle exhaust system includes an assembly of tubes, or pipes, that provide transport of engine exhaust gases. Each individual pipe section is connected to another pipe section to form a complete exhaust system assembly. Such connections are usually either telescopic or as an end-to-end abutting connection. To be effective, the connection formed between these pipes should provide a suitable fluid-tight seal against exhaust gas leakage. The connection should also have a high degree of mechanical strength and be capable of being disassembled for possible maintenance and repair.
Pipe couplers are often used for exhaust systems where the pipe sections are axially joined in an end-to-end configuration. A conventional pipe coupler includes a band having a generally circular conformation and terminating in opposing connecting flanges that can be drawn together or loosened via a fastener or other tightening mechanism. A reaction member can be provided between the flanges to help provide an even distribution of circumferential forces on the pipes as the band is tightened. Often, the pipe coupler will include an internal split sealing sleeve with mating circumferential ends that engage each other during tightening to produce a gas-tight seal. U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,501, issued Jul. 6, 2004 is an example of such a pipe coupler having a split sealing sleeve. Ribbed pipe couplers are also known as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,780, issued Apr. 12, 2005. The entire contents of these two patents are hereby incorporated by reference.